The Sapphire
by N.LL
Summary: Story setting:about the end of the film "Aladdin". Featured Jafar.


Story setting: About the end of the film "Aladdin"

***

"No!" Jasmine was screaming. Just at the moment that he almost managed to kill Aladdin, Jafar stopped. Staring at her, Jafar just standed there and did nothing else. Jasmine burst into crying. Tears rolled down her lovely face. The sight made Jafar heartbroken.

A spell spoken, Aladdin was released from the edge of death. He gasped exhausted, his heart beating fast and loud like a drum. Jasmine rushed over and held him tightly. That made Jafar feel like his chest being struck heavily. He let out a sigh, a sad expression spreading over his face.

"Jasmine, I'm terribly sorry," A whisper from his pale lips, his voice weak and sorrowful.

"That's all right, Jafar. Everything is fine now. I forgive you, " said Jasmine, who already calmed down now. Though what Jafar did earlier really frightened her, she didn't blame on him at all. He was so nice, so kind to her ; he always was. She wouldn't hate Jafar because what had just happened.

Everything is fine now, except for me. Jafar thought to himself bitterly. He felt his strength losing now ; he was on the verge of death. It didn't scare him, though. Because what he feared the most had just happened already?Jasmine would never accept his affection for her.

"Can I talk to you for a while , Jasmine?" He tried to be strong, but he was too tired. Jasmine found something was wrong. She nodded, and led Jafar into her room quickly.

"You have something to tell me , don't you?" She asked worriedly. "Jasmine," His voice quivered, and it surprised her. "Jafar, are you all right?"She looked concerned. He gave her a sad smile. "I'm dying." He said weakly. "How can it be?" Shocked by what he said, Jasmine was on the verge of crying.

"I've never told you my true feelings for you, Jasmine." His voice was full of complex emotions. "I haven't. And I didn't a hundred years ago." Jasmine was too astounded to speak, and bewildered.

***

"A hundred years ago, you were also a princess. I was just a socerer, traveling from a place to another.

One day I went to the palace you lived by chance?due to your father's summon. I performed a little magic, and it amazed him. He wanted to see more, and demanded me to stay. I felt bored actually. Because my study of magic power was not to entertain people. I was going to leave right away.

But then I saw you. So beautiful and exquisite. I almost fell for you at the first sight. So I decided to stay.

Your father was nice to me ; he was a nice king. But his overprotection kept you away from any other men who adored your beauty. No friend, no liberty, you usually felt lonely.

I wanted to change that. One day, I sneaked into your room and put a jasmine on your bed. The next day was a rose. Still other was a jewl. I almost came to your room every night after you fell asleep. One night, I came as usual. I laid down a sapphire and was just going to leave. You grabbed my wrist. "I knew it was you." You smiled. "I pretended to be asleep." I was a little embarrassed, and dazzled by your bright smile.

We started to have conversations. We could talk and laugh all night. I found that you were more than just a fair girl. You also had a sweet heart and kind personalty. Day by day, my affections for you grew stronger. And your face was lit by smiles more family were also glad to see you being happier. Everything seemed to be beautiful and harmonious.

But I never told you I loved you." Jafar let out a sigh.

"Every night I kissed your forehead and said goodnight to you. Though what I wanted was far more." Jafar looked at Jasmine in deep emotion.

"I knew it then." She said in a soft voice. "We did love each other at that time. I remembered." Tears welled up in her eyes. Her body trembled . Jafar held her hands tenderly and continued.

"It was the war that broke the serenity. Another country envied the prosperious life we led and intented to invade our land. A army trooped in, killing almost everyone in the city. Your father's soldiers fought brave, but the enemies were too many.

My power was not enough to stop a war. But I still wanted to protect your family. Those brutal men smashed the palace gate and thronged in. I told your family to leave immediately. All of a sudden, a man attacked at me and slashed me on the back. Blood gushed ; the pain almost drived me mad. I called out a spell and bones of the man's neck broke off. He fell down like a rag.

The following situation was completely out of control. The mobs hacked anyone they saw, slaying people ruthlessly. The air was filled with terribles cries.

In chaos, suddenly I saw you, right there, standing beside those awful monsters.

'Jasmine! Go now!' I shouted desperately. 'I won't leave without you!' You cried out.

I was horrified by the thought that you might get hurt. I ran towards you madily, killing anyone who was in my way. 'Jasmine watch out!' I screamed in great horror.

But it was too late." Jafar closed his eyes painfully.

"I saw you falling, your chest thrusted by a blade."

"I thought time was frozen at the moment, and my heart was torn in half. I already lost my mind. I yelled out a vicious spell and the attacker's head exploded. Dirty blood spouted from his headless body. The other soldiers were frightened by the sight and they rushed out of the palace in panic."

***

"Suddenly, the palace turned silent as the grave. My wound was bleeding, but I didn't care. All I had in mind was you. I held you in my arms, trying to warm your fragile and cold body, but in vain.

I told you I was sorry, for not protecting you from harm. Tears kept rolling down my cheeks. On the verge of death, you still gave me a bright smile. You said, 'Don't be sorry.' You wiped my tears away. But I couldn't help weeping. I kissed your lips, our blood and tears streaming on our faces. 'Jasmine......'my voice cracked with grief.

You took off the sapphrine on your hair-ribbon and gave it to me. 'Thank you for bringing happiness into my life.' Another beautiful smile, but sorrowful. 'Jafar, I love you.' you whispered. I kissed you in despair. 'I love you, Jasmine.' But this time, you didn't respond. Your lips, sweet as honey, were as cold as marble. With the heartbreaking smile on your face, you closed your eyes. You had gone already."

Jafar tried hard to keep back his tears. While Jasmine was already weeping.

"Those words you said, no longer would I hear them again. Those smiles you wore, no longer would I see. You were gone already. Embracing your body, I said I loved you, over and over again. My lips were so dry that they cracked and bleeded. I still kept saying it. Again and again."

Jafar felt so weak now. He couldn't stand anymore. And He fell down. Jasmine let out a cry, in heartbreak and despair.

"I didn't know how much time had passed; I didn't care. I just hugged you tightly, as if that could have make you stay. At the last moments, all I wanted was memorize every detail of you.

I kissed you on the forehead for the last time. And I said, 'Goodnight, my Jasmine.' I turned your body into a drop of blood and dripped it onto the sapphire. It turned crimson right away."

"I felt empty and vacuous since. I became a ghost, a ghost with a hollow heart. I didn't know what I lived for and why I was still living.

After a long time, a thought suddenly came to me. If you were to be reincarnated, I would meet you in your next life." He said it firmly.

"I started to delve into the dark magic. And I found that you would be reborn about a century later. On that condition, I had to extend the length of my life. To make it happen, I would do anything, even unscrupulously.

I knew a old spell that could help me make it. But to satisfy the spell, it took life sacriface. Human's lives. I killed many people in the past years. I became cruel and ruthless. Finally, I fulfilled the spell. And it gave me three wishes. My first wish was used to make me live for a hundred more years. In my second one, I wished that you would remember me.

But I've changed so much. I've done too many evil things. I am not the one I used to be. I think that's why you didn't recognize me, Jasmine" Jafar' tears dropped.

"After all these years, I finally saw you again. Your name is still Jasmine. You are still a princess. Your beauty, your elegance and kind nature, everything of you remain the same. Except that you don't love me anymore."

"When we were at the lobby, I saw your tears. Then I knew I hurted you. I never wanted to hurt you, Jasmine. Now, I am going to give your happiness back to you.

I was going to make my third wish after I told you my true feelings for you. But now it doesn't matter." He wore a sad smile.

"I wished Jasmine and Aladdin could live happily ever after."

***

"You wouldn't accept my love. I knew it. But I couldn't help falling for you. Jasmine, my princess. I am still here, waiting for you. Like I always do. Even though your heart will never belong to me, I do not regret giving mine to you. My Jasmine, I love you, like I always do."

Jafar gazed at her eyes affectionally and said it again,"I love you, Jasmine." He didn't want her to be in tears, so he tried to wear a smile for her. But the sorrow on his face would make anyone feel sad for him. "Finally, I' ve told you my true feelings."He whispered. "My time is up, Jasmine. I never want to say farwell to you. And I don't know how to. Even a hundred years have passed, I still don't want to."

Jasmine collapsed. "I remembered! All of it! I remembered! Jafar, please don't go!"

He gave her a bright smile, same as the one she used to have for him. Jafar kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight, my Jasmine."

On hearing the princess' scream, Aladdin and Genie rushed into the room. They saw Jafar lying on the ground, not moving at all. And the princess, embracing him tightly, was crying greviously."Help him, please!" Her voice trembled. "Can you save him, Genie?" Aladdin asked. "I can't change the length of man's life. Sorry, Aladdin, " Said Genie.

A thought suddenly came to Jasmine and she said, "Aladdin, make Jafar a genie!" Aladdin got it and then he made his wish right away. "I wish Jafar to be a genie."

A ray of light flashed. And Jafar opened his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was still alive?in other form of life though. Seeing Genie, he realized what had happened. "Thank you, Aladdin and Genie."He said. "Thank you, Jasmine." He found the crimson gem he wore on his finger had turned sea blue now. He took off his ring and gave it to Jasmine. It was that beautiful sapphire. "This belongs to you, Jasmine. I hope you can take it back."

Jasmine put the sapphire on her hair-ribbon?the place which it used to be. She gave Jafar a warm hug. "Will you stay with us?" "Of course,"Jafar smiled, looking lovingly into Jasmine's face. "Like I always do."

***

Jafar lived in the palace with them now. He also helped Sultan with many domestic affairs. His third wish did come true. Jasmine and Aladdin led a happy life. Although Jafar was not her husband, he still felt happy for her. He usually talked with Jasmine, laughed with her and saw her lovely smiles. All of these were cherishable. To him, that was good enough.

To Jasmine, the sapphire was the most precious thing in the world. Because it was Jafar's love for her. And it's also a priceless gift that he gave to her.

That is, a man's true heart.


End file.
